


Stammi vicino, non te ne andare.

by Liv_ing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_ing/pseuds/Liv_ing
Summary: Dopo i tragici eventi del finale della seconda stagione, Tyrell decide di scrivere una lettera ad Elliot.





	

Caro Elliot, 

ti scrivo perché non potrò starti accanto quando ti sveglierai e non sono sicuro che mi vorresti vedere in ogni caso. Adesso starai pensando che sono il cattivo della situazione, che ho sempre e solo voluto vederti morto. Sappi che niente di tutto questo è vero, te lo giuro. In fondo sei stato tu a farmi capire l’importanza del nostro progetto, a dirmi di fermare chiunque avesse tentato di rovinare tutto… Chiunque.  
Elliot io ci ho creduto veramente, come mai prima. Ho messo da parte tutte le cose importanti della mia vita per seguirti, ho compreso il significato di tutto, ho scelto Te. Ho ritenuto importante scriverti e fartelo sapere perché al momento sento come se mi fossi strappato il cuore dal petto con forza, il dolore è immenso. Ho sacrificato tanto, fare quello che ho fatto è stato l’ultimo grande sacrificio che non credo riuscirei a sopportare di nuovo. Voglio che tu sappia che preferirei la morte, piuttosto che vederti cadere a terra in quel modo ancora una volta.  
Devo ammettere che sento anche tanta, tantissima rabbia nei tuoi confronti. Mi hai costretto tu a farlo, mi hai sedotto e poi hai deciso di abbandonarmi in modo così crudele… Perché, Elliot? Tutto quello che volevo era dividere con te il potere, amarti, venerarti ed essere amato e venerato a mia volta.  
Ti sei chiesto perché sono IO l’unico che stanno cercando, Elliot? Perché pensano che abbia iniziato tutto io? Ti stavo proteggendo! Sarei andato in galera per te e non avrei comunque confessato! Forse l’amore che provo per te non è abbastanza? Ti prego, dimmi che devo fare per farmi credere! Farei qualunque cosa per te! Pensavo che l’avessi capito e che mi ricambiassi, ne ero sicuro. Cos’è successo? Quello che ho rivisto dopo tanto tempo non eri tu, l’ho sentito come una fitta gelida nel cuore. L’unica cosa che mi fa andare avanti è la speranza che prima o poi tu possa tornare da me, il mio Elliot, il mio Dio.  
Non avrei mai voluto farti del male, ti prego di credermi. Non ho fatto altro che amarti dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto. Ti ho voluto subito tutto per me, ti ho offerto un lavoro per poterti stare accanto. Quante volte mi hai rifiutato all’inizio… Quante coltellate al petto ho sentito! Non riuscivo a credere ai miei occhi quando finalmente mi hai accettato, facendomi sentire parte di un qualcosa di grande. Mi hai dato la vita, mi hai reso un Dio, non finirò mai di sentirmi estasiato solo per aver condiviso dei giorni così pieni di grazia insieme a Te.  
Temo che tu non abbia mai compreso appieno quello che provo, forse hai pensato che fosse solo tutta scena, tutta falsità per poter arrivare ad un obiettivo. Elliot voglio solo Te, per tutta la vita e oltre. Adesso ti sentirai confuso, dopo quello che ti ho fatto, ma in realtà è stato un sacrificio. Un MIO sacrificio. Non riesci a capirmi? Cercherò di spiegarti nel miglior modo possibile: sia fatta la Tua volontà. Ho rinunciato all’amore della mia vita per il progetto. L’unica cosa che volevi era vederli tutti in ginocchio, cambiare il mondo, salvarlo persino! Lo volevi con così tanta intensità e io ti ho capito! E’ quello che io ho provato per te da sempre!  
Mi dispiace, Elliot. Non so cosa ti sia preso, ma ho dovuto portarlo avanti. Lo spettacolo deve continuare.  
Voglio chiederti un favore che sento tu mi debba, anche se pensi il contrario. Ti prego, ti scongiuro, ti supplico, stammi vicino, non te ne andare. Torna da me proprio come ti ho conosciuto, con quella volontà e forza, quella visione del mondo e voglia di salvarlo. Qualcuno l’hai già salvato, Elliot… Me. Per tutta la vita ho fatto qualunque cosa pur di ottenere più potere possibile, ma tu mi hai fatto sentire vivo per la prima volta. Con te ha tutto un altro senso, non è solo potere fine a se stesso, non è solo cercare di far felice qualcuno… E’ condivisione.  
Io e te conquisteremo il mondo, lo so! E lo sai anche tu! E’ il nostro destino, te ne sei forse dimenticato?  
Sarò qui ad aspettarti, Elliot… Col cuore colmo di amore e dolore. Sarò qui per te, sempre. Basta che tu lo dica e io rivolterò l’intero universo solo per Te.  
C’è tanto da fare, sono costretto a lasciarti di nuovo. Spero che troverai questa lettera e soprattutto che non la distrugga ancor prima di leggerla. Quando tornerai in te, mi ringrazierai… Vedrai. E potremo festeggiare! Chissà… Magari potremmo anche andarcene via lontano da tutto e tutti, come una lunga vacanza o una luna di miele. Pensaci, Elliot… Potremmo avere tutto, vivere come vogliamo, dove vogliamo e potrebbe essere così per sempre.  
Ti prego, torna da me.  
Sono eternamente tuo. 

Tyrell.


End file.
